A vampire love
by Curtinha
Summary: Ser um adolescente já é sinônimo de problemas para alguns, mas ao encontrar-se apaixonado pela misteriosa aluna nova Edward descobre o quão perigoso o amor pode ser. Bella Swan sim era sinônimo de problemas...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

O medo é um potencializador de tudo a sua volta. Tudo parece mais alto e assustador na presença dele, eu sei bem porque o corredor nunca me pareceu tão longo, a luz florescente vagabunda da escola nunca me pareceu tão sinistra e meu coração nunca bateu tão alto e acelerado. Eu podia ouvi-lo acima do barulho da suave musica anos 20 que tocava no ginásio, agora apenas alguns metros de distância.

Na Forks High School, único colégio de ensino médio na pacata e tediosa cidade de Forks, devido à uma grande quantidade de absolutamente nada de interessante para se fazer, os alunos adoravam fazer bailes escolares. Temos bailes para comemorar tudo: Em setembro o Homecoming, em outubro o Halloween, novembro de Graças, em dezembro o Snowflake para comemorar o inverno, então em janeiro e abril são os únicos meses verdadeiramente que ainda não temos nada, mas em fevereiro tem o Be Mine Ball, que é um dos maiores (depois da formatura) que fazemos, em março tem o Spring Fever em comemoração à primavera e fechando o ano a tão infame formatura. Eu que não sou muito de festa, muito menos bailes, não imaginei que seria um desses eventos ridículos selaria minha vida para sempre.


	2. Chapter 1

_Eu estou impressionada (#FATO)..._

_Em dois dias 2 pessoas favoritaram essa estoria, 1 colocou em alerta e eu ainda recebi uma review. Isso não é muito para alguns autores, mas eu sinceramente não estou acostumada e muito menos esperava por isso. Por essa razão já postei logo hoje o primeiro capitulo como agradecimento._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

O meu problema, assim como de todos os homens, acredito eu, começou como sempre começa: com uma garota. Mas não simplesmente qualquer garota, uma em especial; Isabella Swan foi minha ruína e salvação no primeiro instante em que ouvi seu nome, mesmo que na hora não houvesse percebido. Antes dela minha vida era o mesmo tédio adolescente que os outros garotos de Forks.

Eu moro com a minha mãe Elizabeth Massen numa casa de médio porte, nos tínhamos uma condição razoavelmente boa, e eu não tinha queixas de absolutamente nada, fora as coisas comuns como "Forks é um buraco escroto no fim do mundo", "o povo de Forks é ridículo e interesseiro" e o tradicional "odeio o meu pai por ter nos deixado quando eu ainda era um bebê e agora venha tentar se redimir com cheques idiotas".

Eu havia passado aquele verão quase todo na casa dos meus avós em Chicago, então no primeiro dia de aula eu era o único a não saber a grande novidade: O Dr. Cullen havia matriculado a cunhada na FHS. Pode não parecer muito se você mora em qualquer outro lugar que não seja Forks e tenha realmente coisas acontecendo na sua vida, mas aqui recém-chegados eram um grande assunto, para mais de um mês dependendo do caso. Os últimos jovens recém-chegados em Forks foram meus dois melhores amigos Alice e Emmett há uns 3 anos, fora eles, também tivemos os Cullen um pouco depois. O dr. Cullen e sua esposa eram muito jovens, na faixa dos vinte ainda, e extremamente reservados. Compraram a casa mais distante do centro comercial da cidade e a de acesso mais difícil, quase como se para tirar qualquer desculpa para que alguém pensasse em visitá-los, acho que ninguém alem deles mesmos já havia entrado lá; por isso até hoje os Cullen eram assunto.

Logo na primeira semana de aula eu tive uma overdose de Isabella sem nem ao menos conhecê-la. Todos sem exceção, de professores a alunos, especulavam sobre ela e qual seria o motivo da sua transferência para Forks. Entre os boatos e rumores a única coisa que realmente sabíamos era: "Isabella Marie Swan, sexo feminino, idade: 15 anos, viria passar um tempo com a sua irmã mais velha, a sra. Esme Cullen e o marido, por tempo indeterminado. Portando o Dr. Cullen decidiu matriculá-la no segundo ano da FHS".

Admito que na primeira semana eu, Emmett e Alice (os únicos não-caipiras da cidade) nos entregamos um pouco ao fenômeno Isabella, mas logo na segunda semana o deixamos de lado, diferente dos outros que na segunda semana ainda estavam fervendo esperando a aparição dela. Na terceira semana todos começavam a se perguntar se realmente ela se transferirá, mas seu nome constava lá nos registros oficiais do colégio então ela teria que vir. Na quarta semana, e ela ainda não tinha aparecido, todos começaram a acreditar que havia sido algum tipo de brincadeira estranha que o Dr. Cullen havia pregado. Na quinta semana eles (bem devagar) começaram a deixar o assunto de lado e na sexta semana já estava tudo quase esquecido, ou pelo menos até quinta-feira chegar.

Na quinta-feira o dia amanheceu nublado e cinzento. No estacionamento da escola a mesma cacofonia tradicional causada por um bando de adolescentes era ouvida e tudo apontava para um dia normal, até que subitamente as conversas foram se encerrando e todo mundo ficou estranhamente quieto. Eu me virei para ver o que todos encaravam. Uma BMW preta e de vidros filmados vinha deslizando silenciosamente pelo estacionamento. Você sabe que uma cidade é pequena quando todos nela sabem distinguir os carros de cada um, e aquele era o carro do Dr. Cullen. Acho que todo mundo esperava que o Dr. Cullen pulasse do carro e gritasse algo do tipo "peguei vocês caipiras", mas o que aconteceu foi muito mais surpreendente. Do lado do motorista o dr. Cullen desceu, mas ninguém deu atenção à isso porque do lado oposto uma figura feminina, não mais que 1.60m de altura desceu do carro. Linda, pele branca, cabelo castanho até a cintura, nada havia nos preparado para aquilo.

- Isabella Swan? - Emmett disse de uma forma afetada que eu nunca o ouvi falar antes.

Ela se vestia de uma forma engraçada, que Alice depois me explicou ser vintage (Bah! Garotas e suas obsessões de moda, para mim era simplesmente igual uma velha ou uma velha quando era nova; não importa ela era muito gostosa). Óculos escuros, botinhas ate o tornozelo um vestido rodado até a altura do joelho e uma jaquetinha. Não, pensando melhor ela não parecia uma vovó, parecia simplesmente que ela tinha saído de uma outra época, ainda sim muito linda eu admito. Todo o estacionamento congelado a encarava, eu sei patético. Então só para nos chocar mais ainda ela agarrou o rosto do doutor com uma das mãos e estalou um beijo bem no meio da boca dele.

- Mande alguém me buscar 3:15 em ponto. - ela disse seguido de dois tapinhas leves na bochecha dele.

Depois simplesmente como se não tivesse visto que toda escola a encarava ela foi para secretaria sem se importar com nada. O doutor subiu de volta no carro e arrancou depressa de lá nos deixando atordoados. Demorei segundos até despertar como se fosse um sonho esquisito que todo mundo decidiu ter ao mesmo tempo. Contei pelo menos cinco garotos, de diferentes áreas do estacionamento, correrem até a secretaria para oferecer ajuda à garota.

-Uou, então ela finalmente chegou. - o Emmett disse um pouco abestalhado - pelo menos ela faz jus a todo o auê que estavam criando.

- Você tem razão - eu disse só por que não havia mais nada a ser dito.

- Que bom que gostaram da minha mais nova melhor-amiga - nós tivemos que encarar Alice.

- E por que é que você acha que vocês vão ser melhores amigas? - Emmett disse a mesma coisa que passava pela minha cabeça.

- Você já parou para pensar que talvez ela não vá gostar de você ou você não vá gostar dela? - eu completei.

- Bobagem - ela respondeu como se fossemos idiotas - Eu e ela seremos melhores amigas e tenho dito. - Quando Alice enfiava alguma coisa na cabeça, não tirava mais e eu tive certeza então que elas seriam melhores amigas, apenas por que Alice assim o disse. Essa era uma das minhas regras, nunca apostar contra a Alice, eu sempre me dava mal se o fizesse.

- Ótimo! - disse o grandão que, assim como eu, nunca iria contrariar a meia-irmã - Quando for apenas lembre de botar ela no meu chaveiro! - Botar ela no chaveiro era como Emmett se referia a fazer ela ficar com ele. Sabe como é? Como se fossem souveniers ou algo assim.

Nós fomos respectivamente para nossas aulas e aonde quer que eu fosse Isabella Swan era o assunto principal, meninos dizendo o quão gostosa ela era, meninas comentando o que ela vestia, até professores simplesmente deixaram nós conversarmos durante a aula só para poder ouvir algum boate ou algo assim. Até o terceiro período a vida de Isabella já havia vazado pela escola:

"Isabella Swan, ou Bella como gosta de ser chamado, tem 15 anos e acabou de ser transferida de Phoenix, onde morava com outros dois irmãos, para Forks aonde vai cursar o segundo ano do ensino médio. O motivo de tal mudança foi que, segunda a própria, estava com saudades da irmã e do cunhado favorito (o único por sinal).

Bella é órfã e a mais nova de quatro irmãos. Em ordem vêm Esme com 23 anos é a mais velha, depois Jasper 21 anos, seguido de Rosalie 19 anos e por fim ela com os já mencionados 15 anos. Uma curiosidade sobre ela é que tem olhos fotossensíveis e por isso tem que usar os óculos escuros para onde quer que vá, pelo menos pelas manhãs"

Era só isso que se falava por todos os corredores, salas e banheiros. Na lanchonete eu me sentei na minha habitual mesa no canto com Emmett e Alice.

- Por que ela tem que usar óculos o tempo todo? - Emmett perguntou e eu só para não dizer que tinha me interessado em ouvir fofocas dei de ombros como se não me importasse.

- Ela tem olhos fotossensíveis. - Alice respondeu.

- Ah! Então já são amigas? - Emmett debochou.

- Ainda não, essas coisas levam tempo.

- Não me diga! - foi a minha vez de debochar.

- Mas eu já olhei o horário dela, temos literatura americana e química juntas.

- Quer dizer que tem estória e uma química entre vocês, isso é bom sinal né! - O babaca gargalhou do próprio trocadilho fazendo Alice fechar a cara.

- Você tem Biologia com o Sr. Banner agora depois do almoço? - eu acenei que sim enquanto dava uma mordida na minha fatia grossa de pizza.

- Ela também!

- Legal - eu disse sem emoção. A verdade é que eu até poderia achá-la bonita, mas isso só significava isso; eu não iria ficar correndo atrás dela.

O resto do almoço nós conversamos sobre outras coisas que não fossem ela só para não parecermos como o resto de caipiras da cidade. Logo que o sinal tocou e eu já estava dentro da sala no meu cantinho preferido, depois de mim "Bella" entrou sendo seguida de Mike Newton e Jessica Stanley, que como sempre, estava tagarelando. Ela parecia sequer escutá-los ficava apenas olhando, procurando algo. Ela olhou para mim e veio em minha direção deixando os dois falando sozinhos. Ela parou bem na minha frente.

- Oi.

- O-oi? - eu disse espantado que ela viesse diretamente falar comigo. Será que Alice havia falado algo com ela?

- Você senta ai? - ela apontou para o lugar onde eu já estava sentada dando a dica para eu oferecer o lugar para ela, mas eu não ia fazer isso.

- Na verdade é o lugar onde eu **JÁ ESTOU** sentado. - ela bufou procurando paciência.

- Você faz questão desse lugar em particular? - Na verdade não do lugar, mas da mesa. Dava para eu dormir ou escutar musica a vontade sem o professor ver e era um cantinho quente e escuro muito bom. Eu podia dizer que o lugar ao meu lado estava vago, mas eu queria ver até onde ela iria.

- Um pouco sim! - eu não sei se ouvi direito, mas ela pareceu rosnar baixinho.

- Te dou 20 dólares para me deixar sentar ai.

- Não obrigado! - ela se surpreendeu e suas mãos abriam e fechavam em garras.

- 50 dólares - agora eu me surpreendi.

- Meus 50 dólares e eu poderemos nos sentar em qualquer outro lugar que eu quiser?

- Sim, não me importo aonde irá se sentar desde que me de o seu lugar - ela já escorregou a nota para mim. Eu sorri educado e segurei a cadeira para que ela se sentasse onde eu havia estado. - Obrigada!

- De nada! - eu respondi sorrindo e me sentei ao lado dela - Era mesmo o único lugar vazio! - eu respondi esperando que ela gritasse comigo e pedisse os 50 dólares de volta, mas ela já estava com a cabeça encostada na parede ressonando. Fotossensibilidade my ass, ela queria era dormir sem ser pega.

Ela passou os dois tempos inteiros dormindo e eu ouvindo meu Ipod. Quando a aula acabou e todo mundo estava saindo eu a acordei. Ela bocejou cobrindo a boca, levantou os óculos e piscou com força tentando afastar o sono. Seus olhos eram de um castanho profundo e lindo. Ela se levantou e sua boca se esticou num sorriso debochado e torto.

- Os melhores 50 dólares que eu gastei nos últimos anos. - e depois saiu da sala sem mais uma palavra.

Eu fui para aula de espanhol com Emmett que ficava criando cantadas diversas em espanhol para se preparar para a viagem que faria ao México como presente do pai se ele conseguisse se formar esse ano; eu esperava que sim e que ele me levasse junto.


	3. Chapter 2

_Bom dia a todos que passaram pelo inferno Enem ontem e vão passar por isso hoje de novo -'. Maldita foi a hora que eu larguei psicologia na UFF pra ter que passar por tudo isso de novo._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<p>

Mesmo com toda agitação Isabella os dias se seguiram calmos e todos já voltavam a uma rotina normal. Todos os dias Bella chegava precisamente dois minutos antes de a aula começar trazida pelo Dr. Cullen. Todos iriam estudar e eu só voltaria a vê-la no horário de almoço, não por que nos sentamos na mesma mesa, mas por que ela sempre senta numa posição que fica exatamente de frente para mim e o meu grupo. Alice duas ou três vezes conseguiu falar com Bella pelos corredores já que a novata estava sempre rodeada, principalmente por Mike Newton e Jessica Stanley, às vezes Lauren Mallory, Eric York ou Tyler Crowley estavam por perto. Porem uma adição interessante a esse grupo foi Angela Webber, uma garota tímida com quem Bella parecia se agarrar como um bote salva-vidas depois que o titanic afundou, talvez depois de 5 minutos com aqueles tagarelas a presença quieta de Angela seja reconfortante, ou talvez seja por que Angela é um gênio da matemática. Eu voto na segunda opção Fora o almoço eu só via Bella em Biologia; ela chegava antes de mim e sentava no meu lugar, encostava na parede e dormia até o fim da aula.

Na segunda-feira o pediu para que fizéssemos um trabalho em dupla valendo 20% da nota do trimestre. Bella levantou os óculos e ficou um longo tempo encarando enquanto eu separava os instrumentos necessários para o trabalho, foi quando eu percebi o seu olhar vago que eu notei uma coisa. Bella havia faltado todo o primeiro mês e meio e na única semana que ela veio, ela dormiu todas as aulas. Ela simplesmente não podia ter a mínima noção do que estava rolando ali, e eu provavelmente teria que fazer tudo sozinho.

- Se me der mais 50 dólares eu faço a sua parte - Se eu já ia fazer tudo mesmo, não custava ganhar alguma coisa em cima disso.

Ao invés de me passar a grana como eu pensei que ela faria, os seus lábios se contorceram como se ela estivesse lutando para não rir.

- Ora ora Sr. Massen. Não sabia que era um interesseiro. - ela disse num tom bem-humorado se inclinando bem perto de mim.

- Não sou, mas também não sou capacho.

- Capacho! - eu não sei se ela realmente não tinha entendido, mas por um momento sua expressão foi de pura duvida - Ahn entendi, achou que eu pretendia não fazer nada, não é!

- E pretendia?

- Veja bem Sr. Massen, se eu lhe pago esses 50 dólares tenho a sua palavra como garantia que receberia a nota máxima?

- É claro, afinal é minha nota também. E eu sou o melhor aluno do Sr Banner - me gabei enquanto ela de novo lutava para não rir.

- Diga-me Sr. Massen... Sempre negocia as notas de seus parceiros de trabalho ou é só em biologia? E por acaso os professores estão cientes desse fato?

- Não eu não negocio as notas - eu respondi tentando não pensar na viagem para o México que eu iria se ajudasse Emmett a passar. "Isso é diferente" eu dizia a mim mesmo.

- Pois sim, - ela respondeu daquela mesma maneira debochada de sempre. Uma coisa que eu notei é que ela sempre fazia o máximo de esforço para não abrir a boca, sempre quando sorria, ou falava era mantendo o mínimo possível a boca aberta. Então eu comecei a me perguntar se ela teria algo errado com a boca. Nós ficamos um bom tempo nos encarando até que ela quebrou o silêncio - Por que não fazemos assim? Eu faço - ela apontou para si mesma e depois para mim - você escreve!

- Jeito nenhum! Eu não vou confiar minha nota em você. - ela continuou sorrindo como se eu fosse um palhaço que não sabia o que estava dizendo. - Você escreve e eu faço.

- Jeito nenhum - ela repetiu minhas palavras com grande humor - Acontece que a minha caligrafia é um lixo e nem 500 anos de caligrafia ajudariam, acredite eu tentei - ela respondeu mastigando os lábios como se tivesse contado uma piada secreta e não fosse rir para não me deixar sem graça. -Sua caligrafia é bonita, eu já vi – ela apontou com o queixo o meu caderno aberto em uma pagina qualquer. Sim a minha letra era incrivelmente perfeita, principalmente para um garoto, porque minha mãe me obrigava a fazer caligrafia desde criança.

- Então eu faço e eu escrevo.

- Nem pensar, eu não tenho 50 dólares aqui.

- Não quero seus malditos 50 dólares - a garota estava se divertindo as minhas custas.

- Pois eu acreditaria estar cometendo uma grande injustiça se não o pagasse devidamente pelos seus serviços Sr. Massen.

- Pare de me chamar de Sr. Massen, meu nome é Edward.

- E o meu é Bella - ela esticou a mão para me cumprimentar.

- Eu sei, todo mundo sabe - eu peguei o material e comecei a trabalhar, aquela discussão não levaria a nada. Ela tombou a cabeça e ficou me analisando por vários segundos. Depois tomou as coisas da minha mão e continuou o trabalho.

- Pegue a caneta Edward, vou começar a ditar. - eu não gostei nada disso - Prometo que você pode corrigir no final se isso lhe fizer se sentir melhor.

Não faria por que ela estava fazendo tudo certo e isso me irritou bastante. Acabamos nosso trabalho bem rápido e o professor nos autorizou sair mais cedo. - Você achou que eu era burra não é! - ela perguntou assim que saímos da sala.

- Não! - eu continuei andando e ela me seguindo.

- Não minta para mim, já disse que não sou burra. - ela me virou com uma das mãos. E caraca, ela era forte.

- Não achei que era burra, só não achei que era inteligente. - eu falei me irritando também.

- E isso te incomoda por quê?

-Por que eu to de saco cheio de todo o mundo falando de você, o quão você é perfeita e educada e gostosa e agora para piorar é inteligente - eu sei que na hora não fez sentido nenhum, mas eu tive que desabafar ela me encarava com aquela porra de olhos de chocolate magníficos e eu acabei fazendo uma besteira. O meu primeiro passo em direção ao vortex Swan! Eu a agarrei tirando-a do chão e jogando em uma fileira de armários na parede oposta e beijei aqueles fodidamente sexylabios. Ela correspondeu com grande animação ao beijo, sua mão agarrava forte na minha nuca segurando-se em mim e ela chupava minha língua com ânsia enquanto eu agarrava a parte de baixo da sua coxa suspendendo-a para que ficássemos no mesmo nível. Agarrávamos-nos como se não houvesse amanhã. Depois de um tempo eu não sei o que fiz de errado, ela parou de corresponder. Eu devagar parei de beijá-la enquanto ela se desentrelaçava do meu corpo sem dizer nenhuma única palavra - O que...

- Hum - ela limpou a própria garganta - e eu... Aparentemente também beijo bem. Só para você adicionar a sua lista! - ela respondeu com aquele ar sabichão voltando a se esconder debaixo dos óculos escuros, e sem mais explicações ela se virou e foi embora. E eu fiquei lá igual um idiota. Essa foi a primeira vez, mas com certeza não seria a ultima.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Apos o meu incidente com a Swan eu simplesmente me desliguei da Terra. Eu passava 24 h por dia como um zumbi simplesmente repassando a cena várias e várias vezes na minha cabeça. À noite eu tinha sonhos cada vez mais quentes com ela e acordava dolorosamente duro de tesão e eu tinha que me aliviar pensando naqueles lábios incríveis ao redor do meu pau. O alivio era rápido, mas a inconveniência que isso trazia era insuportável. Todas as manhãs eu tinha que ver Bella, que agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, e as imagens que eu criava durante a madrugada me assombravam enquanto compartilhávamos uma pequena mesa na aula de biologia. Era infernal ter Bella ali tão pertinho, apenas a centímetros era esticar a minha mão e tocá-la, ainda assim tão longe porque ela se esticava para a parede e dormia por todo o período sem nunca sequer encostar em mim. Por duas semanas inteiras eu andava, comia e respirava em modo automático.

- Então nós realmente vamos? É meio bizarro não? - Emmett disse me dando um puta tapa nas costas me fazendo engasgar com a comida. Eu comecei a tossir feito louco. Olha hoje é dia de pizza eu pensei depois que consegui finalmente sair do modo automático.

- Eu estou tão animada! - Alice dizia quicando loucamente na cadeira com um sorriso meio demente no rosto. - Você vem também né Eddie? - eu fechei a cara rapidamente, ela sabia que eu de-tes-to quando me chamam assim.

- É claro que ele vai, ele tem que ir!

- Ir aonde?

- No baile de Hallowen besta - os dois disseram juntos parecendo absurdamente parecidos.

-Estão loucos? Odiamos essas coisas lembram?

- Eu sei cara, mas é uma **ótima** oportunidade para finalmente colocar meus planos em ação com a Swan.

- Ela vai? - Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça

- Não prestou atenção em nada que Alice falou não é! - o desgracento riu de mim. Eu olhei confuso para Alice

- Nós vamos juntos!

- Por quê?

- Você não prestou atenção mesmo em nada que eu disse a semana toda né! Eu, Ângela e Bella combinamos de irmos juntas para o baile, sabe os garotos tem perseguido bastante a Bella sobre o baile e ela disse que já tinha combinado uma "noite de garotas".

- Sério?

- Na verdade o termo 'noite de garotas' foi idéia minha, mas isso não importa porque no final o resultado é o mesmo.

- Sim - Emmett confirmou - Eu vou dirigir as garotas ao baile e preciso de você para dar um jeito em Ângela e Alice enquanto eu dou uns pegas na Bellinha - Eu e Alice fizemos careta ao mesmo tempo. É claro que ela não ficaria com ele; nós tínhamos nos beijados, e não um beijo qualquer um SENHOR beijo. Isso significa alguma coisa para garotas.

- Claro Claro! -eu concordei só para ver o Emmett quebrando a cara quando a Bella desse um toco nele.

O sinal tocou e eu fui para o meu lugar de sempre, alguns minutos depois Bella entrou e se encaminhou ao seu lugar habitual ao meu lado, mas ao invés de encostar a cabeça na parede e dormir ela esticou os bracinhos e começou estalar os ossos como uma gatinha se espreguiçando.

- Olá? - eu não sei por que eu comecei uma conversa, mas lá estava eu igual um retardado secando ela.

- Olá. Como vai Edward?

- Bem! E você?

- Não posso reclamar - e fez uma careta muito linda. Ok eu to ficando um grande babaca.

- Eu soube que você vai conosco ao baile - eu disse querendo dizer na verdade "você vai comigo e eu quero me agarrar com você de novo, dessa vez até o fim", mas a expressão dela pareceu totalmente confusa.

- Conosco?

- Eu, Alice, Emmett e... Acho que a Ângela também, e claro você!

- Hm... Pensei que iríamos **só **eu, Ângela e Alice.

- A mãe de Alice nunca a deixaria sem o cão de guarda que é o irmão. - Eu brinquei mesmo sabendo que isso era a mais pura verdade.

- Hmm... - ela fez uma cara estranha - Um cão de guarda extremamente apetitoso eu diria - ela continuou baixo e acho que era pra eu não ouvir, mas a minha cara de bocó denunciou que eu havia ouvido. Ela não se importou, apenas deu o mesmo sorriso torto de sempre e com a cara mais lavada perguntou - O que foi? Eu não estou mentindo.

O professor Banner chegou e começou a explicação habitual e eu ainda a encarava espantado. Nós tínhamos ficado isso não significava nada para ela? Aparentemente não, por que ela nem me deu bola. Enquanto eu a encarava como uma besta, ela encarava o seu celular com impaciência.

- Preste atenção na aula Edward - ela disse depois de um longo tempo e ainda sem me encarar - Eu quero privacidade pra quando eu for chutar verbalmente o traseiro fofo de Jasper.

- Han! Seu irmão? - eu honestamente havia esquecido que ela não havia me contado que tinha irmãos, e até por 2 segundos ela pareceu confusa e surpresa - cidade pequena todos sabem de tudo. É uma merda!

- Sim, é sim. E sim: Jasper meu irmão, de quem eu estou esperando uma não-tão-agradavel ligação. Mas o otário nunca foi bom em acordar cedo. - Eu deixei passar o fato de que não era "cedo" e sim quase 2 da tarde.

- Vai chutar o traseiro dele por ele não acordar cedo? Isso é que é controle.

- Não! - ela exclamou baixo, porem muito irritada - vou chutar o traseiro dele por que ELE querer ter CONTROLE da minha vida.

- Bah! - eu fiz uma careta em solidariedade - Sei como você se sente, ou quase. Não tenho irmãos, mas meu pai agora quer entrar na minha vida e me impor obrigações só por que agora ele manda um cheque mensal. - eu não sei por que infernos me abri daquele jeito, mas eu não me sentia mal por isso. - Ele nos abandonou quando eu era bem pequeno e agora acha que é grandes merda na minha vida só por que "doou" o esperma dele.

- Então você não me entende – ela desviou o olhar para parede e ficou encarando-a como se pudesse ver através dela – Eu não odeio o Jasper como você odeia o seu pai. Eu **amo** o Jasper, quero o melhor pra ele. Ele quem vai cuidar das coisas quando eu não estiver mais aqui, mas isso não significa que ele possa começar a me encher o saco agora, medo de me perder não é desculpa o suficiente. Tudo que eu quero nesse momento é paz. Ele vai ter que aprender a se virar sem mim de um jeito ou de outro. – Mesmo sem me encarar ela fez com que meu peito pesasse. Parecia que ela já nem estava aqui mais e aquilo me deu uma agonia tremenda eu tinha que tocá-la e constatar que aquilo era real que **ela **era real. Sem pensar eu estiquei meu braço em direção à mão dela. Nós dois nos arrepiamos, eu porque sua mão era muito gelada, ela eu não sei. Sua cabeça fez um movimento muito rápido e olhou me olhou nos olhos e depois para a minha mão que cobria a sua e por fim de volta aos meus olhos. Sua expressão continha tanta dor e confusão que mais uma vez meu peito se comprimiu e dava pra perceber isso mesmo ela com os óculos escuros.

- Você não deveria brigar com ele então – E falei apenas por que o silencio já era insuportável pra mim. Toda classe ao nosso redor já não existia mais, não me importava mais, e aquilo estava me consumindo por inteiro – Se você o ama e ele, obviamente a ama também, só está expressando isso, então vocês não deveriam brigar.

- Nenhum homem manda mais em Isabella Marie Swan! – ela sussurrou baixo encarando a mesa, e por baixo da minha mão eu senti a mãozinha gelada dela se transformar em punho. – Não mais, nenhum deles.

- Eu não o conheço, na verdade eu mal conheço você, mas... Ele não me parece querer mandar em você. Parece-me apenas preocupado e... Com medo e... Se fosse eu te perdendo, aposto que meio desesperado também.

- Eu entendo; não significa que eu gosto.

- Então apenas ignore-o quando ele te irritar.

- Então ignore o seu pai sempre que ele o irritar.

- Você quer dizer sempre então? – eu perguntei brincando e a atmosfera se descontraiu automaticamente quando ela sorriu de lado ainda encarando nossas mãos unidas.

- Me parece um bom trato – ela respondeu deixando que eu acariciasse sua mão com o polegar da mão que repousava sobre a sua.

- Então é um trato! – e eu era um idiota porque eu ficava sorrindo pra ela como um. Parecia que eu tinha uns 55 dentes, mas ela pareceu nem ligar.

- Então devemos tornar oficial!

- Com... – eu nem tive tempo de terminar de perguntar, e sinceramente nem me importei porque a boca cobriu a minha num selinho longo. Acho que ela ia passar a língua pra dentro da minha boca, mas o sinal tocou e nos interrompeu. Ela rapidamente se levantou e quando ia embora eu a segurei em frente a mim pela cintura. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas ela me questionava silenciosamente o que eu tava fazendo. Eu não preciso dizer que não tinha idéia né!

- Eu tenho aula de educação física. – sacou que ela mandou a deixa pra eu largá-la né? Mas eu não conseguia - Não que eu pretenda fazer, mas eu tenho que estar lá pra pelo menos constar presença enquanto eu durmo na arquibancada. – ela explicou.

Com o canto dos olhos notei a sala se esvaziar devagar. Que porra esse pessoal não podia andar mais rápido? Quando finalmente só havíamos nós dois na sala então não hesitei em beijá-la e beijar Isabella Swan era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha feito na minha vida e eu definitivamente nunca mais queria parar de fazê-lo.


	5. Chapter 4

_As coisas vão começar a mudar um pouco a partir do próximo capitulo:_

_Edward vai perceber coisas diferentes em Bella e notar que ela não é uma pessoa fácil de se lidar e, pra aqueles que estavam ansiosos, os outros personagens vão começar a aparecer, principalmente o Jasper *-*_

* * *

><p>Eu não tenho vergonha de dizer que matei espanhol pra ficar com Bella atrás do ginásio, até por que essa era possivelmente a melhor decisão que eu já havia tomado na minha vida. Nós não conversamos, apenas ficamos nos beijando (embora ela parecesse querer muito mais e eu também) até minha boca ficar toda inchada. Isso não importava. NADA importava enquanto ela me beijava, mesmo que depois a realidade me atingisse com força.<p>

Eu te digo que ficar vinte minutos num carro com Emmett depois de ter secretamente pegado a garota que ele queria seria até divertido se eu não tivesse tão atormentado. Emmett é meu melhor-amigo e por nada, mesmo que por Isabella eu iria querer perder a amizade dele (bom... eu admito que entre escolher a Bella e o Emmett eu tenho que me concentrar bastante pra fazer a coisa certa e escolher o meu amigo, mas deixa pra lá). Em segundo-lugar tinha o fator se-ele-ficar-bolado-comigo-pode-tirar-a-minha-vida-com-apenas-um-soco. Eu não queria perder a minha vida justo agora que tinha uma namorada (ou pelo menos eu acho que tenho né!). De toda forma assim que Emmett desacelerou em frente a minha casa, e eu sequer esperei ele parar o carro, eu saltei do jeep monstro dele e me despedi afobadamente dele e de Alice enquanto corria para dentro de casa. Só quando eles partiram e eu estava a salvo na minha casa sozinho é que eu voltei a respirar regularmente.

Mais uma vez minha mãe não estava em casa quando eu cheguei, e eu fiquei aliviado com isso, então subi pro meu quarto e fiquei jogado na minha cama encarando o teto. Por um bom tempo eu fiquei ali fazendo nada, apenas pensando em Bella e no que eu diria a Emmett (e tambem a Alice). Eu não sabia se podia contar a alguém o que tínhamos, eu não sabia nem se tínhamos algo para contar para poder contar á alguém. Esse lance de amor adolescente é uma merda!

No meio das minhas divagações sobre meu drama juvenil o meu celular tocou e infelizmente no visor o nome de Emmett estava piscando. Com um pesar absurdo, que eu nunca havia sentido antes ao falar com meu amigo, eu atendi o telefone.

- FALA VIADO! - o desgraçado gritou e eu acabei esquecendo da minha culpa por alguns segundos enquanto xingava o infeliz mentalmente - E AI SE LIMPOU DIREITINHO?

- Que merda você tá falando?

- Ué na pressa que você tava pra chegar em casa você só podia tá com uma diarréia danada!

- Seu filho da...

- OPA nada de xingar a mamãe!

- Ótimo!

- Então viado, eu não liguei para falar do seu piriri

- EU NAO TO COM PIRIRI! E PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE VIADO!

- Whatever! Então... Voltando ao assunto: Como você saiu correndo enquanto eu e a Alice estávamos falando eu liguei pra contar as nossas fantasias. Não se preocupe já arranjamos a sua...

- O que?

- Eu queria que Alice comprasse uma fantasia de Leprechaun pra você, mas ela disse não!

- Eu NÃO sou irlandês Emmett; quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer isso?

- O seu cabelo não nega garoto agora você quer saber o que você vai ser ou não?

- Fala logo!

- musiquinha de suspense. Rufem os tambores - e eu pude mesmo o ouvir batucando algo - você vai ser uuumm...

- FALA LOGO PORRA!

- VAMPIRO! TA-DÃM

- QUE VIADAGEM!

- Fala sério cara, tá na moda. As garotas se derretem inteiras por vampiros.

- E daí?

- E depois não quer que eu chame de viado!

- Viado é você que vai se vestir de chupador.

- Eu não, eu vou fantasiado de boxeador.

- A porra por que você vai de boxeador e eu vou de vampiro viado chupador?

- Por que você já é um viado chupador ai a gente só te coloca numa fantasia de vampiro.

- Vai se foder!

- Alem do mais você não tem o porte né! Nem se fosse pra entrar na categoria super-pena você conseguiria.

- Vai tomar no...

- E LAIA! Da pra limpar essa boca seu chupador. - Ser amigo do Emmett é um exercício constante de paciência isso sim.

-Tudo bem!

- Ah! A Alice vai de pirata!

- Ah porra sério? Por que eu não posso ser o pirata?

- Quer que eu te empreste a fantasia da Alice? Vai ficar uma graça!

- Vai...

- Se foder, já entendi sr. Disco arranhado. Tá estressadinho hein!

- Nem to. Você que tá me estressando.

- Não contei a melhor parte!

- Qual é?

- Alice não me deixou ver, mas eu fui ate o quarto dela mesmo assim e dei uma espiada na fantasia que ela comprou pra Bella! – e como um bom idiota meu coração disparou só em ouvir seu nome, minha garganta secou e eu comecei a suar.

- Mesmo e o que é?

- Acho que ela vai ser algum tipo de deusa grega – "Que apropriado" eu pensei comigo mesmo - Muito apropriado se você quiser saber minha opinião! - Não eu não queria saber, ao contrario do que se pensa eu não gostei nada do comentário do meu amigo, apesar de eu mesmo tê-lo feito mentalmente também, eu tive que discordar dele só pra não dar moral pra ele.

- Eu acho um tanto presunçoso não?

- Presunçoso o caralho! Deixa de ser viadinho.

- Para de me chamar de viadinho - Eu não tenho nada contra gays, mas eu detesto quando me chamam de algo que eu não sou.

- Só liguei pra isso princesa, agora eu vou desligar e malhar um pouco pra manter meus músculos definidos pra minha deusa! Bye - ele não esperou eu responder e desligou na minha cara.

- Sou tão viado que to pegando a sua mulher! - eu disse um pouco antes de perceber que o babaca já tinha desligado na minha cara.

Eu joguei o celular longe e ele acabou se espatifando na parede e se desmontado em três pedaços diferentes. Eu fiquei encarando ele no chão. Ele já era bem velho e eu tinha um novo que meu pai tinha me dado e ainda estava na caixa dentro da gaveta da minha cômoda. Fui até lá e tirei o aparelho enquanto o analisava e deixava as palavras de Bella retornarem a minha mente.

_Ignore-o sempre que ele o irritar._

Mas então eu não precisava ignorar _As Coisas_ que ele me dava também. Pensando nisso eu desci as escadas e fui para garagem e fiquei admirando o meu volvo prata que tinha ganhado de aniversário alguns meses atrás. Eu sou doido por esse carro, mas por ter sido o meu pai quem me deu eu não o usava. Lógico! Mas sinceramente onde essa birra tava me levando? Resposta: lugar nenhum! O progenitor não tava nem ai se eu usava as coisas que ele me dava ou não. O único que perdia em não usar era eu mesmo, e nem fodendo que eu ia deixar aquela peste estragar a minha vida.

Com uma nova perspectiva das coisas eu deixei meu corpo afundar no couro macio do carro e os meus pulmões serem preenchidos com o cheiro de carro novo. Apesar de quem o me deu e de nunca tê-lo usado, eu mantinha o carro em perfeitas condições (seria uma baita sacanagem deixar em carro como esses estragar assim). Então curtindo cada segundo eu virei a chave e vibrei com o ronco do motor fazendo uma promessa a mim mesmo:

_De hoje em diante eu serei um novo Edward. Um Edward que não se abala com coisas menores e que aproveita a vida!_

E definitivamente a primeira coisa que eu iria aproveitar era um pouco de Isabella Swan!


End file.
